sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
EXO - Overdose
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 중독 (Overdose) (Korean Ver.)right|200px *'Artista:' EXO *'Mini Álbum:' Overdose (Korean Ver.) *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 07-Mayo-2014 *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment 'Romanización' (Come In) Modeun geol geolgo neol deurikin na Ijen dorikil sudo eopsda Igeon bunmyeong wiheomhan jungdok So bad, no one can stop her. Her Love Her Love, ojik geugeosman bara Geunyeoui sarang hanappuningeol Chimyeongjeogin Fantasy Hwangholham geu ane chwihae Oh, She wants me. Oh, She’s got me. Oh, She hurts me. Joha, deouk galmanghago isseo Someone Call The Doctor. Nal butjapgo malhaejwo Sarangeun byeong, jungdok Overdose Sigani jinalsurok tongjeneun himdeureojyeo Jeomjeom gipsugi ppajyeoganda Eh-oh Too Much, neoya. Your love, igeon Overdose. Too Much, neoya. Your love, igeon Overdose. Nollineun geu songillo on neo Bonneungeun neoreul galguhae jom deo Gappajin sumeuro jilsikdoen hue Jeonyul, geurigon hansum Her Love Her Love, dokhan yak gata naegen. Heeonaol su eopsneun Destiny Pineun tteugeowojyeossji Machimnae modu jibaehae. Oh, She wants me. Oh, She’s got me. Oh, She hurts me. Gyesok neoman geurigo geurin na Someone Call The Doctor. Nal butjapgo malhaejwo Sarangeun byeong, jungdok Overdose Sigani jinalsurok tongjeneun himdeureojyeo Jeomjeom gipsugi ppajyeoganda Eh-oh Too Much, neoya. Your love, igeon Overdose. Too Much, neoya. Your love, igeon Overdose. Modu da naege mureowa Naega byeonhan geot gatdae Simjange nega bakhyeobeorin deut Sesangi ontong neoinde. Meomchul su eopseo imi gadeukhan neol Jigeum i sungan, You’re in my heart. E.X.O Nan neoreul masbogo neoreul masinda On momi tteollyeowa. Gyesok deurikyeodo ajik mojara. Sonkkeutkkaji jeonyulsikin galjeung i sunganeul jaba. Jiljureul meomchuji ma neomu joha, I can’t stop. Hey Doctor ! Jigeum idaero gwaenchanhna na ? Juchehal su eopsneun ikkeullim soge noganaeryeoga nan I neukkim eopsineun jugeun geona machangajingeol Naega saneun iyu, nan neoran dalkomhame jungdok Someone call the doctor ! Someone Call The Doctor. (hey~) Nan geunyeoga piryohae Harudo nan beotil su eopseo (beotiji mothae) Beoseonago sipji anheun cheonguk gateun neo (hey) Gin gin i teocheun areumdawo. Eh oh (gin gini oh yeah~) Too Much, neoya. (Too much, your love~) Your love, igeon Overdose. Too Much, neoya. Your love, igeon Overdose. 'Español' (Ven) Te dibujé con lo más cercano lo único que tenía Ahora no puedo encenderlo de nuevo Esto es claramente una adicción peligrosa Tan malo, que nadie puede detenerla Su amor su amor La única cosa que quiero es su amor Su fantasía fatal Estoy borracho de éxtasis oh ella me quiere oh ella me tiene oh ella me lastima bien, deseando más y más Alguien llame al doctor, abrázame y dime El amor es una enfermedad, una adicción, la sobredosis Es más difícil controlar el paso del tiempo Me estoy cayendo más profundamente en ella Demasiado, es usted, tu amor, esto es la sobredosis Demasiado, es usted, tu amor, esto es la sobredosis La forma burlona que vino Mi instinto te desea más Después de mi respiración se acelera y las estrangulaciones Siento un escalofrío y luego un suspiro Su amor su amor es como una medicina fuerte para mí El destino que no puedo escapar Mi sangre se calienta y, finalmente, controla todo de mí oh ella me quiere oh ella me tiene oh ella me lastima No dejo de pensar y pensar en ti Alguien llame al doctor, abrázame y dime El amor es una enfermedad, una adicción, la sobredosis Es más difícil controlar el paso del tiempo Me estoy cayendo más profundamente en ella Demasiado, es usted, tu amor, esto es la sobredosis Demasiado, es usted, tu amor, esto es la sobredosis Todo el mundo me pregunta si he cambiado Es como si estuvieras clavado en mi corazón Mi mundo está lleno de usted No puedo parar, yo ya estoy lleno de usted Ahora mismo, en este momento, estás en mi corazón E.X.O Te Saboreo y te bebo Mi corazón se estremece, Sigo bebiendo, pero aún no es suficiente Esta sed envía escalofríos incluso a la punta de mis dedos, aferrarse a ese momento No deje de ir, es tan bueno, No puedo dejar Hola doctor, estoy bien así? Es incontrolable La fusión en esta atracción Sin este sentimiento, es como que estoy muerto La razón por la que vivo es debido mi adicción a la dulzura que es. Alguien llame al doctor! Que alguien llame al médico, (hey ~) Yo la necesito No puedo soportarlo ni un solo día (no puedo durar) Eres como el cielo que no me quiero ir. (hey) Esta larga trampa es maravilloso. (Esta larga trampa oh sí ~) Demasiado, es usted, (Demasiado, tu amor ~) tu amor, esto es la sobredosis Demasiado, es usted, tu amor, esto es la sobredosis 'Hangul' (Come in) 모든 걸 걸고 널 들이킨 나 이? 돌이킬 수도 없다 이건 분명 위험한 중독 So bad, no one can stop her. Her Love Her Love, 오직 그것만 바라 그녀의 사랑 하나뿐인걸 치명적인 Fantasy 황홀함 그 안에 취해 Oh, She wants me. Oh, She’s got me. Oh, She hurts me. 좋아, 더욱 갈망하고 있어 Someone Call The Doctor. 날 붙잡고 말해줘 사랑은 병, 중독 Overdose 시간이 지날수록 통제는 힘들어져 점점 깊숙이 빠져간다 Eh-oh Too Much, 너야. Your love, 이건Overdose. Too Much, 너야. Your love, 이건Overdose. 놀리는 그 손길로 온 너 본능은 너를 갈구해 좀 더 가빠진 숨으로 질식된 후에 전율, 그리곤 한숨 Her Love Her Love, 독한 약 같아 내겐. 헤어나올 수 없는 Destiny 피는 뜨거워졌지 마침내 모두 지배해. Oh, She wants me. Oh, She’s got me. Oh, She hurts me. 계속 너만 그리고 그린 나 Someone Call The Doctor. 날 붙잡고 말해줘 사랑은 병, 중독 Overdose 시간이 지날수록 통제는 힘들어져 점점 깊숙이 빠져간다 Eh-oh Too Much, 너야. Your love, 이건Overdose. Too Much, 너야. Your love, 이건Overdose. 모두 다 내게 물어와 내가 변한 것 같대 심장에 네가 박혀버린 듯 세상이 온통 너인데. 멈출 수 없어 이미 가득한 널 지금 이 순간, You’re in my heart. E.X.O 난 너를 맛보고 너를 마신다 온 몸이 떨려와. 계속 들이켜도 아직 모자라. 손끝까지 전율시킨 갈증 이 순간을 잡아. 질주를 멈추지 마 너무 좋아, I can’t stop. Hey Doctor! 지금 이대로 괜찮나 나? 주체할 수 없는 이끌림 속에 녹아내려가 난 이 느낌 없이는 죽은 거나 마찬가진걸 내가 사는 이유, 난 너란 달콤함에 중독 Someone call the doctor! Someone Call The Doctor. (hey~) 난 그녀가 필요해 하루도 난 버틸 수 없어 (버티지 못해) 벗어나고 싶지 않은 천국 같은 너 (hey) 긴 긴 이 덫은 아름다워. Eh oh (긴 긴이 oh yeah~) Too Much, 너야. (Too much, your love~) Your love, 이건Overdose. Too Much, 너야. Your love, 이건Overdose. 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop